


The Butler Of The Queen Of Lies

by JustTober



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTober/pseuds/JustTober
Summary: What If Makoto was Celeste’s Butler at the beginning of the Killing Game?How would this change everyone’s relationship with him and Celeste.Would Sayaka Still try to get close to him?
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue Rewrite

A/N Notes: Hello! This is the rewrite of The Butler and The Queen of Lies. Let me say first thank you for reading. This was the first fanfic I ever wrote and got pretty good reviews. Now I believe I can write a bit longer and more detailed than when I first started with writing this. I wanted to put more in this prologue but decided against it as I just want to give something to show that I am working on this. The events in this are before the killing game and will lead to the killing game. Enjoy!  
NO ONE’S POV  
Makoto Naegi looks down at an envelope with mixed feelings. A long thick orange-brownish clasp envelope. As if it was a Christmas present, Makoto grabbed along the edges and shook it with his ear to it. He grabbed all over for a better feel and understanding as the sound was too heavy to make any connections to anything. He turned it to the other side to the clasp and opened it. Makoto had many ideas about what it could've been but one was in the very back of his head. He heard it on the TV and multiple stations. It would be weird if you didn't know about it as it's funded by the government and pretty much a huge deal among students. As he pulls the insides of the envelope out, He finally understands what it is. He had in his hands an Official Hope's Peak Orientation Guide and a letter penned to Makoto Naegi “This is......."  
Naegi couldn't finish his thought as he had to read the letter. "Ultimate Lucky Student?" He said out loud. He couldn't believe it but had to as everything to confirm it's legitimacy was in front of him. He called his parents the very next moment. 

"What a beautiful moment! A moment you had to take a picture of yourself just to remember it because you wouldn't believe it. A picture that hopes envelopes your mind with hope just looking at it. I'm so jealous!" a certain unhinged girl giggled at the thought of how much despair she's going to have with Makoto. Taking her headphones off and sits back in her chair, Junko smiles to herself. Her sister comes into the room and gets dressed.

“Going Already?"

Junko asks Mukuro who's putting on her work uniform. She doesn't answer her but just gives a simple nod. “I wish I still had my part-time job but the management said my treatment of the customers was unforgivable. It's not my fault they're so easily manipulated. Don't you agree my dear sister?... Mukuro?" She had already left halfway through Junko's rant. “All alone....again.....I love it so much! Thank you Mukuro so much...the despair has already taken over me!

MAKOTO'S POV  
I consider myself an optimist. A person that can be positive in any situation. I believe that's my best quality as a person. All of my friends always said that to me. With this information, you would think me winning the lottery to go to a government-funded school for the most talented in the nation would put me in a great mood. You would be right only partway as the more I thought about it, the more it gave me a weird feeling than a happy one.

“Ultimate Lucky Student" that's what I'm now recognized as. I'll take it of course but I wish I could've been the "Ultimate Optimistic" or something like that. What does luck even mean in this context? I'm a pretty Average student and person overall. If I had to describe myself but never once in my life, I considered myself "Lucky". Maybe some moments you can call me lucky but those were one time instances. “ZzzzzZzzzz" a shake and a sound come from my pocket. I check my phone to see who's calling me." How do they keep on calling me? I've blocked them already?" It's a number that I know very well but not because I want to. I believe it's a prank caller because when I answered it the first time, a high-pitch voice just went pupupu and said nothing else. 

Anyway, I need to go out right now. As a student that's not good at anything, I've been going to cram school to help me out but the problem with that is it gets pretty expensive paying for it. So I had to get a job to pay for it. My parents liked the idea of it too. The job that I ended up getting is a bit unique. Whenever someone needs a chauffeur, bodyguard, or whatever reason it is, they call me. I wanted a job that I could help people or make people happy. I guess I do that but most of the time people who call me just want me to take them around shopping or just talk to them. I just keep people company. Not to brag or anything but I always get 5-star reviews as my customers look a bit happy at the end of our appointments. 

As I'm done with my little monologue, I reach my agency building and walk inside. It's not a big place but we house a lot of different types of services with good people. I walk to my own designated room but hear a noise from my next-door neighbor. I knock on the door and open it and see Mukuro throwing a ball at the wall and catching it. She's always been a sad-looking girl but she looks even worse right now. I should try to cheer her up. She was here at this agency before me and helped me as a rookie. 

I'm not sure what she does herself but it doesn't matter. "Hey, Mukuro you doing alright?" I say trying to get her attention. She looks at me with her eyes looking down. Her green-ish gray eyes looked more soul-less than before. I know she has some family problems as she's told me before through text. She's quiet in real life but on the phone, she's like a normal girl but a little more serious. It's quite cute in my opinion." Are you having trouble with getting requests?" Maybe these aren't the best questions for me to ask but I don't know what our boundaries are yet.

She looked at the wall and back at me." No, it's not that. I do have a request but I don't know if I want to do it. I don't know if I can come back here." Mukuro clasps her hands together and squeezes. I haven't noticed until now but she has a tattoo on her right hand. A black and white crest with a Wolf in the middle of it. Most of the time she always wore brown-ish military-type gloves. Mukuro catches me staring at her hands and tries to hide them, mostly just her right hand, she turns her head to the side. I finally understood what I was doing and started apologizing immediately. She turned back to me and said," You're terrible at this cheering up thing." very quietly. I tried to find something to say to rebuttal it but I just smiled at her instead. I wasn't expecting much of a reaction from an expressionless girl like her but her eyes got real big and her face got red all over. She put her hand over her mouth and went to grab her gloves. 

While not knowing what to do, I looked over her room and found myself looking at her computer in the corner(everyone has one in their room in the agency). The wallpaper had the same logo as Mukuro's tattoo and had the words." Fenrir" and the open tab had a request page that had someone called "Junko". Mukuro turns back around and has her gloves and a face mask on. "Going out already?" I asked quickly to make sure she didn't know I was looking. She put a piece of paper in my hand." What's this? Wait....You looked at my requests?" I stood there until she grabbed my wrist and pulled to the hallway. She pulled her face mask down and said" I guess we're even now. You think I wouldn't notice." She said with a bit of playfulness in her voice. 

My phone started to ring again and took it out to see it was the prank caller."Hey, Mukuro do you know anything about blocked numbers still calling people?" I asked a bit desperately. I showed her my phone and her eyes popped. It looked like she recognized the phone number but just shaken her head."When did they start calling you?" She asked with her head down."I guess around when I first gave you my number. Why?" I was a bit confused about why she was asking." I see" she said under her breath."No real reason. I need to go to fill my request now." Mukuro said a bit sternly and walked away. 

After the weird ending to Me and Mukuro's conversation, I thought I should fill in today's request as well. They had requested us to meet up at a cafe before the appointment started which is a common thing most customers do. I had my black suit on that my father bought for me for this job and I've been wearing it ever since. The cafe was walking distance from the agency so I took my time to get there. I checked the paper which had the requester name "Celestia Ludenberg". Is she Japanese? Is she a foreigner? That would be a first for me. It also said on the paper that to look for a Gothic Lolita dress. I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit excited about this request. Maybe she's royalty from some European country. 

As many thoughts went on my head, I had already gotten in front of the cafe's door. I went inside and looked for her profile. She was sitting in the back sitting alone looking through the window. As I was walking towards her table, she turned to see me. She got up and grabbed her dress and gave a curtsey. I didn't know what to do so I gave a small bow myself. Both of us had gotten the attention of the cafe as most of the customers were staring at us. We sat down in our seats and I instantly recognized her great posture. She had her hands in her lap and her elbows in perfect position. Just being around her made me straighten my posture.

" Le-" She started to say something but put her hand to mouth and gave a small laugh. She had long black nails and a weirdly shaped finger ring." Excuse me, let me properly introduce myself ." She said with an accent she didn't have before." My name is Celestia Ludenberg." The way she said her name was so robotic, like an automated voice before reaching customer support. It went chills up my spine and makes me put my feet together. I guess I have to introduce myself as well." Ummm...My Name...is...Makoto Naegi. Nic-Nice to meet you" I said with uncertainty. This is killing me with how I have to keep up with her." Well, Makoto Naegi, you must be a busy person and I don't want to waste your time." Is she complimenting me? “So I'll get to the reason I have requested your services. I want you to escort me to a tournament that I am currently in but the area it is being held isn't the safest for a young lady for myself to go alone." I listened but my eyes just looked down as I didn't want to look directly in her eyes. 

We continued talking and agreed on terms. As we were about to leave, the waitress came over and gave us drinks (which we didn't order). "What are these drinks for?" I asked. The Waitress said someone ordered them for the both of us and turned around and pointed to an empty table." I guess she left" the waitress seemed confused as she handed us the drinks. I and Celestia just looked at each other and agreed to not leave them untouched and drank them. We finally left the cafe and went our way. Halfway there, Celestia acted a bit weird. She kept on looking back and tried to walk faster in some areas. I finally asked her what was going on." She answered sternly and calmly." We are being followed.." I tried to look back" Keep your head forward now. Keep your heart-rate low and stay calm." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me to her side. This is a bit embarrassing as she's a bit taller than me and her drills were touching my shoulder. Her grip was iron-like. 

We kept walking like this until she saw an alleyway and pulled me along with her. "You can now breathe properly. If you want to charge me extra for this unexpected turn of events, I am willing to pay." She said with her hand over her mouth. What kind of person is she? What kind of tournament is this? What people is she involved with? Just who is Celestia Ludenberg? "ZzzzzZzzzz" my phone vibrated in my pants. I took it out and..." Just my luck" it was the prank caller." What are you doing? Turn your phone off!" Celestia yelled at me and that was the last thing I heard before blacking out. I regained consciousness a little. I felt a hand caress my cheek. I could barely make it out but I thought I saw a wolf on it. I passed out after that


	2. Hope’s Bleak CH1

Something was tugging on my sleeve. Again and Again, I felt this pulling sensation. No this isn't something, This is someone pulling my sleeve. For this person's persistence, I'll guess I'll wake. I raised my head and opened my eyes. The lights were surprisingly bright, making me take a second for my eyes to recalibrate to my surroundings. I finally could take shape of objects around me. Chairs and desks were in rows. A classroom. I'm in a classroom and something about that seems wrong, very wrong about that. 

After getting my mind up to speed with everything, I looked for the person who had awakened me. It didn't take me long as I saw a boy who was looking at a big clamped window with metal plates going across them. Brown-hair and an average build, He had a familiar feel about him. Looking from behind, he wore had a black suit and dress pants. Did he wake up before me? Wait...Why was I asleep? Where am I? A ton of questions went and passed before I gave up trying to understand everything at one time. 

I stood up and tried to walk towards this boy but my legs gave up halfway. I let out a small noise before catching myself onto another desk. "Eek". The boy came quickly to my side to check on me. "Are you alright?" He said while trying to help me stand straight." Did you stand up too fast?" He asked "No I'm perfectly fine, it's just My legs are still asleep it seems. Thank you". I answered. "I see, that's good. I thought you were hurt. Right now I've been looking around in the classroom while waiting for you to wake up." I finally get to see his face and he's so......average. maybe I was expecting a bit too much but I can dream. 

I stand up and dust off my dress but nothing came off of it. This puzzled me so I bent down to look closer to the floor to see how dirty it was. To my surprise, it was completely clean. No dust to see. These were perfectly well taken care of floors." Ummm what are you doing?" The boy asked me" Could you look at these floors for me and tell me what you see? I pointed towards the floor. He followed and looked." I don't see anything, why do you ask?" He looked at me with a stupid expression on his face." Exactly, that's what I'm saying. There's nothing here, someone has cleaned this very recently. Let me ask a question, when did you wake up?" I said putting my hand in front of my mouth.   
This is something I've started doing after countless gambling tournament victories.

" Maybe 10-15 minutes ago...I think?" He said uncertainly while looking up at a clock on top of the writing board. I stood back up which surprised the boy and gave another look over the classroom. The walls were adorned by an Orange and Yellow wallpaper. Oh, it's a giraffe pattern....how cute. Speaking of the walls, the front of the class had a podium and had posters with nothing on them. 

I walked towards the front of the classroom when the boy grabbed my sleeve." Wait for a second, Where are you going?" He asked. "Firstly, could you please let go of my sleeve. Secondly, Where am I going? I'm going out to see where we are. Now excuse me I'm leaving unless you have an idea where we currently reside." I started to walk away. "Well if you're going, at least look at this!" He said. I looked back to see him take two pieces of paper out of his suit pocket but put one back." Here" I took a look at the front of the paper. No paper would the wrong word for it. Let's see.... a failed arts and craft project? No that's giving it too much credit. Mmmm. Yes, that's it. I looked at a child's hand-made Christmas card that no one keeps and the only reason anyone would keep it would be the money inside. And no I don't have a personal grudge against Christmas cards...I think. The card had something written inside of it.

"HeY, NEw Kids,  
I HoPE You'll hAve a GrEat FiRst DAy.  
The NEXt Semester Is STaRtIng AND YOu'LL  
LEARn ThIs ScHoOl WIll BE YoUR EnTirE WoRLD."

I turned it over to the back and saw a drawing of a school. Isn't that Hope's Peak Academy? It also had some words below the drawing "GO TO THE GYMNASIUM AND MEET YOUR CLASSMATES. WAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS". I gave the boy back the card and he looked like he wanted to asked something. "If you have something to say, please be my guest and go right ahead and say it." It shocked him to hear me read him so easily."This might be too late to say but It's kinda hard to talk to you when I don't know your name." He rubbed the back of his head while giving an uninsured smile."Oh my, I must give my apologies. I had completely forgotten about my manners." I said with a fake frown." I understand. Let me start first I guess, I'm Makoto Naegi and I'm the Ultimate Butler." He gave a half-assed bow and a smile. "I am Celestia Ludenberg, The Ultimate Gambler. Nice to meet you." I gave a curtsy and put my hands together for a big smile.   
"Uhhhhh" He stood there speechless. Of course, he would being in awe in my presen-"Why did you say your name with an accent" -ce. Damn it! Have I been speaking in my normal voice this entire time! Taeko you dumbass! How could this happen?!?"What do you mean Makoto heh....heh...ha" I gave a fake laugh." Again you were just using an accent." He said with a face that I wanted to slap but I didn't. 

I grabbed his white undershirt and pulled him close."Don't overthink the small details Makoto Naegi and You'll be just fine" I whispered in his ear. I walk towards the door and opened it." Well, are you coming Makoto? Do you want to keep our classmates waiting?" I stood there holding the door for him. It looked like he wanted to argue back but he shook his head and walked with me into the hallway. 

Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Butler, you might be very useful to me. I need to keep him close since he's already learned of my accent. I grabbed his arm and held him close to my side. Let's see how far we can go.

MAKOTO'S POV  
Celestia Ludenberg. A very unique one indeed. I've learned something important. The Ultimate Gambler has a fake accent, not a huge surprise. Maybe I shouldn't have made a big deal as I did about it. Even though all I did was point it out but now I know she has a side of her like that. I would rather know if she had one instead of not knowing at all.

It makes being her classmate easier. Something about this entire thing is throwing me off. Everything from the papers left in my jacket pocket to being left in the same classroom as Celestia. That wasn't done on purpose....was it? Maybe I'm overreacting. I look back over to Celestia and she seems quite focused on getting us to the gymnasium. Who could be our classmates? Did they wake up in classrooms too? or were they already there and have been waiting for us? God, there are too many questions! 

While walking out in the hallway, We learned that we awakened in Classroom 1-A and there was a second one beside us, Classroom 1-E. We stuck our heads in there for a second and just found an empty room. Celestia of course had to check the floors and again found that they were clean. We continued looking for the gymnasium as we reached the nurse's office with keep out taped all over the front of the door. Maybe not the best idea to try to see what is in there right now. 

We walked down the same hallway with men's and woman's restrooms to the right of us and a closed-off area which looks like it leads to stairs. I'm not going to lie, I had thought about running to the restroom to cry in the stalls but Celestia had me tightly locked in her arm. 

This feels familiar for some reason. I've never met her in my life but in this position we're in, I felt like I've done this before. We have finally reached the doors to the gymnasium. Celestia let go of my arm and turned to me to say," When we are introducing ourselves, I want you to keep yourself around me." Again she used her fake accent." Wait why? I mean these are introductions, I think I have a right to choose who I want to talk to." I tried to counter-arguing her."Now listen here, I'm the Ultimate Gambler, I've told you so before, or have you already forgotten that? Hmmm?" She looked at me with her red eyes, staring me into my soul almost. 

I shuttered instantly but answered," Yes of course I heard you when you introduced yourself, Why wouldn't I? I was the one who asked for your name in the first place. I'm just not sure what that has to do with anything." I answered honestly." It has to do with everything Makoto. Everything. I am an ultimate talent. That means that I am the very best in my field, I don't think you need an explanation on this since YOU'RE the Ultimate Butler. As the Ultimate Gambler, I have something no else has or has this much amount. I have Luck, the very best of luck actually and you're a result of that said luck. I've never lost a bet in my life. When a game piece has been given to me, of course, I'm going to use it in play. As long as I put my life on the line, I promise you, Makoto Naegi, that you won't lose if you're around me. To you, These might be outrageous claims but to me, these are just facts that I have came to live with. I have spoken my part and have given you a clear choice. Stay beside me or go at it alone. I'll leave you to your decision." Celestia had completely silenced me and somehow forced a choice onto me. 

She went on ahead of me and into the gym. I stood there in silence for a few moments before I pulled out the other paper I had in my jacket pocket. This is everything I have and the only thing I need. I'll probably be lost without it. This is the only way I can make this decision. How can she put her life on the line so casually like that? Is that what an ultimate does? How do you know what's your special ability? She said it was her luck that gives her an edge. How does that translate that to a butler? Do I do everything I'm told? Who do I even take orders from? 

I looked back at my paper. Why didn't she have one? I couldn't seem to make sense of anything but I put that all to the side. I have to make this work and this is the only way I know how. I put my paper back into my pocket and straightened myself up. Here's to being an ultimate. Here's to being the best in my field. Here's to being the Ultimate Butler. 

I walked into the gymnasium with my head high. The Gym was mostly empty in regards to an ideal orientation. With a few chairs in front of the stage and a red carpet, I only saw 14 other people inside with me. I looked for Celestia and saw her in a corner by herself. Probably waiting for me to show up. I walked over to her and said nothing. She just nodded her head and said a simple," I see." We both walked into the more populated center area of the gym. 

The first person we introduced ourselves was to Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass. He was....passionate the least to say. He was mad at both of us for being late and the reason the orientation was delayed."I'm Makoto Naegi. I hope to be in service for you as I am the Ultimate Butler." He gave a stare at me and walked around me."Hmmm. Yes, Yes. I see.." He closed his eyes and whispered something to himself. He turned to Celestia or Celeste as she wanted to be called. I guess he didn't want to talk to me anymore for some reason. 

We finished our introductions with him and moved on to a friendlier classmate. Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Fashionista. With her red and white ribbon and white rabbit ribbon combination, She had a cute aura around her. She had a blazer on with the chest-area open with a white tie that has a black bear pattern on it. She even wore a short skirt. She gave a big smile and a peace sign to us. Both me and Celeste introduced ourselves and she at least looked interested in me (for a little bit)." Celeste, I love your outfit. I've always wanted to try out the Gothic Lolita style but my agency always booked me in other shoots.I'm sooooo jealous of you right now. Could you do a spin around for me?" She grabbed Celeste's hand. Celeste sighed and gave a half-heart spin which still entertained Junko."Yes! Sometime later you need to show me all of your favorite stores and your makeup you use." She smiled again. Something about that too seems familiar but maybe not. It's probably just me being swayed by her good looks. 

Up to this point, she was the nicest person I've met. Next is.... wait. Now, this isn't just a familiar feeling, No this is a person I know. Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Pop Sensation. This is not the first time she's been a classmate of mine. She was in the same class as me in middle school. Now she is in the biggest idol band in Japan and is always topping the charts. I'll make a confession here, I might have stolen a few CDs from my sister to listen to them.

Maybe my mind is still foggy or whatever. What.....Don't look at me like that, She-Ah...I just think she makes good music alright? Happy? I said it there. I tried to stay quiet as I didn't know how to approach the conversation. Celeste and Sayaka had a weird talk I guess. Celeste was mostly looking at me most of it. 

Sayaka tried to make a good impression on Celeste but she wasn't very interested. Then she turned to me." Makoto is that you?" she gave a very confused look."Yes, It is me. The same Makoto you went to middle school with." I said trying to not lose it. Celeste was staring me down pretty hard during my conversation with Sayaka but I went through with it."Hopefully, we can talk again Makoto!" Sayaka gave a huge smile as she walked away.

I tried to whisper to Celeste about why she was hawking me down like that."No need to worry Makoto. Didn't I say before to not overthink the small details?" When I heard that, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer I wanted to hear. We tried to talk to two other classmates but they had different ideas. I couldn't catch them names directly but heard them say it to other students. 

One was Byakuya and the other was Kyoko I believe. Both of them were the strong silent types but that's just my guess. I can't make out how they are just from looking at them but Celeste probably could. Celeste pulled my sleeve and wanted to say something." Makoto my feet are starting to hurt after all this standing." She said this while looking away from me. I wasn't sure what she wanted from me but it kinda irritated me. She sighed and looked at me this time when said."I'll guess I'll have to just say it out. Makoto would you be so kind as to bringing me a seat from over there?" Oh, that's it? I thought she wanted to carry her or something like that. 

She seems to like being in control. Like a lot. I walked over to the front of the gym, picked up a random chair, and walked back over to me and Celeste's little area."Here you go" I said happily but I had trouble folding it back out for her to sit on. Just my luck." Just a second please" I turned away from her and pulled at it the hardest I could but it was still jammed. I tried it once again but I gave up as I could try another one. 

I tried to walk back to the front to get another chair but I slipped over something and fell. I raised my head to see what it was and it was a crystal ball. A guy with dreadlocks came over and picked it up, not even noticing me on the floor. “This is just fine, just absolutely perfect” I muttered under my breath. 

As I was about to get up, I felt something on my back. what is this? I reached my head over to see that Celeste has sat on my back.”What are you doing Celeste? could you please get off of me?” I tried to not scream.”You were taking too long.” Is that all you have to say?”Alright? I’m sorry! but I was about to get another chair alright.....Celeste?” I’m getting desperate now.”Hehehehehe.” I-I think she’s laughing now. “Are you laughing? “ I gave a sad sounding sigh. Is this what entails being the Ultimate Butler? This crap? I wish I had now ran into the restroom to cry. That would’ve been more productive than this. Just....my.......luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was my first take at reading fan fiction  
> So please leave your thoughts below!


End file.
